


Theoretical Framework of Riding a Bicycle

by Bondmaiden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondmaiden/pseuds/Bondmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>In theory, riding a bicycle is almost the same as riding a horse—except, well, he'd have to work his legs for the bicycle to move.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/>In which Kuroko-sensei teaches Akashi how to ride a bicycle.
            </blockquote>





	Theoretical Framework of Riding a Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceallachrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/gifts).



> i don't even know why this happened but it happened /shifty eyes 
> 
> This is a very late super belated birthday gift for darling Chii and it's just a drabble, a fluffy drabble~ But the setting seems to fit Christmas perfectly so I decided to post this up first for her~ ~~since the other angsty tragic fic is still incomplete /coughs~~

In theory, riding a bicycle is almost the same as riding a horse—except, well, he'd have to work his legs for the bicycle to move. Sitting with his back straight, none of that slouching nonsense whatsoever. Right foot on the pedal, ready to kick off. Hands gripping the reins—or in this case, handlebars, tightly so as to avoid losing control. Safety helmet, knee guards, elbow guards, the ensemble of equipment Tetsuya's made him wear. He even learnt the anatomy of a bicycle a few hours prior to their excursion. 

"You're going to fall off like that, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya murmurs with a note of caution, hands automatically reaching out to steady the redhead mounted on his bicycle. "Please be careful, I'm not sure if your insurance will cover this."

 Seijuurou was not, by any means, at any risk of falling off. But sometimes Tetsuya's worrywart nature puts him at the same level of safeguarding a kindergartener. A _child._ He's certain he's better than that, even if he's just learning to ride a bicycle at the age of 16. In the middle of winter. Right outside Tetsuya's doorstep, on his frost-covered lawn.

"You worry too much, Kuroko," he says, putting out a foot on the ground just so that Tetsuya would feel the slightest bit of relief at seeing him able enough to steady himself. "If it's about balance, then you don't have to worry. I can balance myself well enough when I ride on Yukimaru."

"Even if that's the case, I'd rather not have any chances of Akashi-kun rushed to the ER after bleeding on my mother's carpet grass," he petulantly retaliates with a quiet gesture to his mother's hand-planted treasure just right underneath them. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend your New Year's Day sitting in the hospital when you could be at home to enjoy the day."

"Spending time in the hospital during New Year's Day is just the same as spending time at home," Seijuurou points out. "At least it would give me a brand new experience than having to go through the same routine."

Tetsuya’s tranquil expression cleverly masks the fact that he wanted to put his head in his hands to lament his odd streak of luck, looking skywards as though asking God _why_ , since this is far-off from a belated Christmas miracle. "Akashi-kun, I'm actually surprised that you don’t know how to ride a bicycle." For good measure, he left out the highly controversial bit he almost tacked onto the end of the sentence: _At your age._ "This could've been done at your home."

Yes, there is no fault in what Tetsuya said, but he's missing the point. Seijuurou unfastens his plastic helmet—blue, because he borrowed it from Tetsuya—and sets it down firmly in the cute wicker basket mounted on Tetsuya's bicycle. "I wanted to do it with you, that's why."

It's awfully straightforward of him to say so, and maybe a tad bit too bold too because the flush consuming Tetsuya's cheek couldn't possibly be attributed to his sudden realisation that they're standing in the middle of a wintery garden, trying to catch up on Seijuurou's stunted childhood development. Tetsuya expressions are purely textbook material.

After what seems to be an awkward pause in their conversation, Tetsuya manages to string together an appropriate reply. "If Akashi-kun is serious about this, then I'll be a strict teacher. Please prepare yourself."

Seijuurou's hands grasp the rubbery handles, flexing his fingers experimentally. "Of course, Kuroko-sensei."

He doesn't need to look up to know the fevered flush has taken temporary refuge all over Tetsuya's cheeks right down to his neck, and that itself is a rather novel sight in the winter blues.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed some part of it :D  
>   
> If you readers are celebrating Christmas, I hope you'll have a very Merry Christmas ahead of you! *sends love*


End file.
